


sugar, spice, and everything nice

by DlBELLA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dessert & Sweets, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: Hana High gives students desserts with every lunch, but Sakuya isn’t too fond of sweets. Juza is, though.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri, Sakuma Sakuya/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	sugar, spice, and everything nice

**Author's Note:**

> my ship tag now

Banri and Sakuya invited Masumi to sit with them at lunch one day; the unusual combination of handsome boys was weird for the Hanasaki High students who didn’t know the trio were in a theatre company together. They ignored the stares and Sakuya and Banri were loud while Masumi sulked.

It was at the end of lunch when Sakuya had the most brilliant idea. Banri was mumbling to himself about how Juza would probably like the desserts the students received on a daily basis at lunch. It was a private academy so their lunches weren’t actually horrible and there were sweets that were available for purchase daily. Sakuya brightened at the chance to befriend the loner of the Autumn Troupe and began wrapping his slice of chocolate cake in napkins. Banri gave him a weird look while Masumi put his headphones over his ears, staring out the nearby window.

When Sakuya got home, he brightened significantly as he remembered the cake in his backpack. He didn’t get the chance to unwrap it as Juza stepped into the house shortly after him. “Juza-kun!” His bright smile sent a shiver down the mentioned boy’s spine.

The young Spring Troupe member poured visibly when he noticed the cake was smashed, but still offered it to Juza. “I know you like sweets and we get dessert everyday at school so I brought you today’s! I’m really sorry it’s smashed,” Sakuya’s eyes slightly watered, “I’ll try better for tomorrow’s.” 

Juza would deny that his heart jumped at Sakuya thinking of him outside of the company, and he quietly took the cake. He broke off a small piece and shoved it in his mouth, trying to hide his smile at the taste. He looked down to see Sakuya staring at him with wide eyes, waiting for a reaction. 

“...’s good. Thank you, Sakuya.” The next seconds left him absolutely speechless as Sakuya attempted to wrap his small arms around the other boy’s body, running off the second immediately after. 

Banri watched from the encounter from the kitchen, snickering at how affected Juza seemed to be by the simple gesture. “You are whipped,” he laughs loudly. 

♡

The next day, Juza is thinking nonstop about getting home and encountering Sakuya. Did he remember the sweets? What would it be today? Would Sakuya hug him again? The last thought left Juza blushing, though he would never admit it out loud.

Sakuya’s bright smile met Juza when he finally came home that day, “Welcome back, Juza-kun! They served Sata andagi today, I hope you like it!” He produces a rubber Tupperware that holds the doughnut like sweets inside, and Juza feels bashful as Sakuya willingly went through the effort to grab the container from the kitchen this morning for him and his dessert. 

“Thank you, Sakuya. I’ll treasure every bite.” Sakuya’s cheeks turn red at the vague flirting and he hesitates slightly before hugging Juza again, then running off to his room to attend to his homework and practicing his lines.

Juza samples the Sata andagi, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue. He ignores Banri’s sharp whistle from across the room and retreats to their shared dorm room.

♡

They continue the tradition for as long as Sakuya keeps attending Hanasaki Academy. Juza comes home after Sakuya, who’s waiting for him with Tupperware full of dessert and small arms that are waiting for Juza to occupy them. After a few months, the plastic containers start containing small notes from Sakuya that Juza finds just as sweet as the dessert. Banri is the only person who will admit that Juza has them all pinned to a cork-board on his side of the shared dorm room.

One day, Juza comes home to a sadder than usual Sakuya, which is very unusual in itself. “Welcome back, Ju-kun,” Sakuya’s still proud of himself for finally coming up with a nickname for his new crush. “The staff was ill, so they didn’t get to make us desserts today. I’m really sorry. Maybe I could get you something from the gas station? Or a raindrop cake from that restaurant on Veludo Way?” 

Juza’s been mustering up the courage to confess to the sunshine boy ever since Sakuya first gave him the crushed chocolate cake wrapped in a napkins; he finds this a perfect moment to finally do so.

Sakuya’s softly mumbling about sweets that he can get for Juza to make up for today’s loss, but Juza’s rough voice stops him in his tracks. “‘S alrigh’, Kuya,” the new nickname rolls off his tongue smoothly, and Sakuya melts right there. “I can think of somethin’ sweeter that you can give me,” 

Sakuya tilts his head, confused, much like the puppy he is. “What’s that, Ju-kun?” Juza swallows the nervousness that occupies his mouth and walks forward, pressing his lips softly against the other boy’s. 

It’s a few minutes before the pair finally pull away, slightly panting from their long-awaited kiss. Juza holds Sakuya in his strong arms, making the shorter boy feel safe and loved. “You,” the taller boy whispers into the other’s ear, the warm breath making him shiver.

Banri snickers from his spot in the kitchen. He definitely will never admit it out loud, but he’s proud of Juza for finally confessing to Sakuya. Now Banri just needs to say something to Masumi...


End file.
